


Mud and blood

by Tophatauthor



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family Fluff, Fantasy, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tophatauthor/pseuds/Tophatauthor
Summary: So we all know about the two clawthorne sisters but what if there was a third one who is 2 years younger than Eda and 4 younger than Lilith this is a story about that
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

It felt a bit dry just to go running straight into the show plot 

So I'll be making some fan prequel episodes!

Also tell me if it's good

____

Three girls were now hiding behind a knocked over table

"What the heck did you do?!" Whispered a girl with giant red hair and blue eyes Angrily

"Shh it's gonna hear us" whispered another girl with giant orange hair and yellow eyes 

"Wait" said another girl with scarlet red hair and eyes "shouldn't that thing feel where we are Eda?" 

Then the realization hit the three girls 

Then the table was lifted and a giant monster was staring at them 

Then the three sisters said one thing

""Farts""

You may be wondering how the three girls got into this situation , well let's start from the beginning

______

Scarlett Clawthorne 

Lazily named after her red hair and eyes 

She has a giant long messy ponytail that reaches past her hips (it's as long as Eda and Lilith's hair) pointing down (not up then falls, just down) and looks like a paintbrush (the pointy kind ,or like a drill or just imagine a giant ponytail), with some hair going down the sides of her face (I'm front of her ears)

She was born with a special condition , she doesn't have a magic bile but weirdly her heart produces magic without it just fine

Despite not even being a teen , she shot a few grades up and distinguished herself as one of the most powerful students at Hexside 

Only losing to her older sister Edalyn Clawthorne , and the score between them was always 2:3 out of five in Eda's favor

And right now she was sitting in class with both of her sisters 

Bored 

______

"How long is it till this ends?" Asked Scarlett annoyed and bored "I've already memorized the book 20 times" 

"Half an hour" said Lilith calmly while paying attention to the teacher 

"Ugh this is supposed to be potion making class not potion talking class" said Eda annoyed 

"Hey! I belong here!" Said a potion on a nearby shelf 

"Oh sorry" apologized Eda before whining again 

Then Scarlett got an idea and gave Eda a cheeky smile 

Eda understood her and smiled cheekily as well 

Seeing this Lilith begged

"Edalyn , Scarlett no" said Lilith 

But it was too late 

They already started by forgetting one of the cauldrons and only using one

The teacher noticed them starting without his permission 

"Hey! what do you think you're doing?!" Asked the teacher angrily 

"Making a potion" said Eda not noticing who she was talking to , as she was making the potion with Scarlett

"Yep" said Scarlett as put things in the cauldron

The teacher took the cauldron away from them quickly 

"you can't jus__" said teacher before getting cut off by the liquid exploding in his face 

Smoke filled the room and when it cleared out 

"Oops" said Scarlett seeing what happened 

The teacher's skin was... purple 

"To the principal's office! NOW!" Yelled the teacher angrily

___

She , like Edalyn , was a trouble maker 

But her trouble mostly stemmed from her curiosity 

Or boredom 

She always searches for something new in magic 

___

"I don't know if I'm supposed to be angry or impressed" said Principal Bump angrily "it's a new record for how fast you 2 got into my office"

"Just saying , the teacher did get in the way , that wasn't our fault" said Eda in annoyed voice

Then Bump looked at Scarlett

"He was reciting instructions that are clearly written in our book , why do we have to listen to that" said Scarlett angrily 

"Yeah! We're supposed to be making potions, not talk about what's obvious like not melting yourself" said Eda whining

"And was what you made a potion?" Asked Bump tiredly 

"It would've been if we weren't interrupted" said Scarlett 

"*Sigh* I guess it is to be expected" said Bump tiredly "since this incident was minor , you won't go to detention but you'll have to clean the potion track room and equipment, All. Of. It"

Hearing this the two sisters whined 

""Ugh""

_____

"If you hate the punishment so much why do still cause trouble?" Asked Lilith sitting on a desk in the potion track classroom

Watching Eda and Scarlett clean everything in the classroom

"Why?" Said Scarlett before looking at Eda

Then they both said at the same time

""Because it's fun"" then they laughed

"*Sigh* why did you have to turn out like Edalyn, Scarlett" said Lilith tiredly

"To achieve greatness you must sprinkle some craziness here and there" said Scarlett happily before looking at Eda "and that craziness gave me some "neat" tricks"

Which Eda replied to with a cheeky smile

"This goes beyond sprinkling , it's more like drowning in craziness" said Lilith before looking at Eda "Edalyn you're a bad influence on Scarlett"

"Pshh no I'm not , Scar makes her own choices" said Eda playfully "I don't control her , and even I want to know what's in her book of secrets"

"Who knows what horrifying secrets lie in there?!" Said Scarlett with a creepy storyteller voice 

Then she and Eda began laughing 

"I can't believe I'm related to you two" said Lilith tiredly 

"Oh come on Lily , wreak havoc with us sometimes" said Scarlett happily "we'll have lots of fun together"

"Join the dark side Lilith , it's destiny" said Eda happily

"*Chuckle* no thanks , I'm good here" said Lilith smiling before leaving the room "I'll see you when you're done"

After walking away from the room , Lilith remembered something 

Then she ran back into the classroom 

And there was only one blue slug like creature , eating the dust and dirt off of things

"Ugh classic" said Lilith in a frustrated tone

___

"You think Lilith's gonna be angry at us" asked Scarlett smiling 

"No she got over that, she's gonna be like "ugh classic"" said Eda before the two sisters burst into laughter 

"Ok ok. Enough joking , time to learn some magic" said Scarlett before smiling "Lord calamity" 

"Ohh is that how it is , captain disaster" said Eda with a cheeky smile 

They were standing in a secret room which they built together , and both added their own touches 

Like how Eda decided to extend passageways to many places in Hexside not even just the classrooms

And How Scarlett added bookshelves to some walls , that now hold books of all tracks 

And now they were going to use it to learn all types of magic

And leaving all the cleaning to the blue slug created by Scarlett

_____

Lilith was walking through the hallways of Hexside to get her (locker?) Books in her arms

When she saw a huge crowd and she of course was curious about what it was about

And walked through the crowd bumping (Badum tss) into many students

"Oops. sorry. hey. coming through" said Lilith as she walked through the crowd "what's going on here?" She asked a nearby student

"Your sister stole miss jenkinmire's teeth and she's no where to be found , miss jenkinmire's been looking for her everywhere" said the student

"Which one?" Asked Lilith before getting the answer 

"Edalyn Clawthorne!" Yelled miss jenkinmire angrily 

Hearing that yell Lilith left before she could be seen by miss jenkinmire

"So mature Eda" said Lilith tiredly before she reached her (locker?) And put her books inside 

Then she put her hands in her pockets

And screamed

______

"Eda where were you? I've been having a blast with the illusionist coven" said Scarlett smiling "so what did you do?"

"Something fun" said Eda happily with miss jenkinmire's teeth in her hands

"Who's teeth are those?" Said Scarlett smiling 

"Doesn't matter, they're mine now" said Eda before hiding the teeth to take them later

"You'll have return them someday" said Scarlett as she went to grab a book from the bookshelf 

"I doubt it" said Eda calmly smiling

"Wanna find out?" Asked Scarlett as she held a book with the Oracle coven symbol on it

"I bet I won't!" Said Eda excited 

"I bet you will!" Said Scarlett smiling 

Then they were interrupted by glass shattering screams (didn't actually shatter any glass thankfully)

"What was that?" Asked Eda covering her ears

"More importantly , how many tortured souls do you need to create a scream of that magnitude?" Said Scarlett removing her hands off of her ears

Then looked for the source of the scream and found 

Lilith

They ran to her like lightning

"Lilith! what happened?!" Said Eda worried

"Huh? How did you?" Said Lilith before getting cut off

"Doesn't matter! What happened?!" Asked Eda again 

"N-nothing , I was just uhh practicing my battle cry for grudgby" said Lilith nervously "he he"

"Her lunch money got stolen" said Scarlett seriously 

"What?!" Yelled Eda angrily

"Wait! how did you kn_" said Lilith before stopping "I just told you didn't I" 

"Yes , yes you did" said Scarlett angrily "and why were you not gonna tell us?!" 

"Yeah!" Said Eda before the 2 crossed their arms 

"*Sigh* because I know you'll do something crazy or dumb if I told you" said Lilith tiredly with a tinge of sadness

"It's what sisters do Lily , sisters do dumb things for each other" said Eda smiling

"And just for you we'll do the dumbest , craziest thing to get your lunch money back!" Said Scarlett excitedly while putting her hand on Lilith's shoulder with the height difference

*Rrrriiiinnngggg*

"After we convince a teacher to let us out of the classroom!" said Scarlett excitedly

"Without getting into trouble , I still want my record to be as clean as possible" said Lilith seriously

"Without causing trouble!" Said Scarlett before losing her energy "how are we gonna do that?"

___

"This is gonna be easy" said Scarlett as she looked at the teacher 

They were currently in the memory pictures class 

The perfect class for what they need

"Um , how so?" Asked Lilith in confusion 

"Just watch" said Scarlett before heading to the teacher "hello sir , there's something I can't understand and I need some help with"

"Sure I'll be happy to help, you have always been an exemplary student, with me at least" said the teacher smiling

Then Scarlett took him to a corner where no one could hear what she says 

Except her sisters 

Then Scarlett showed him something

"Those a-are" said the Teacher nervously 

"Yep , your memories, I've been collecting them" said Scarlett menacingly While showing the teacher memory pictures 

"H-how?" Asked the teacher in fear 

"Doesn't matter, right now I need something from you teach" said Scarlett menacingly before using a fire spell and hovering the fire under the picture "and it would be a shame if I"

"No!" Said the teacher gaining a bit of attention before whispering "I'll do anything , just let me have it back"

"Ok , me and my sisters need to leave your class for a bit and we don't want to put a smudge on records right now so" said Scarlett smiling "can we leave a bit early this time?"

The teacher gulped 

___

The three Clawthorne sisters were now in the hallway walking

"I still can't believe you stole the teacher's__" said Lilith before getting cut off 

"Good, cause I didn't" said Scarlett as the screams of the teacher behind were heard loud and clear

"I'm so proud right now" said Eda laughing 

"Ok , back to business , we need to find out who stole Lilith's lunch money" said Scarlett before grabbing a piece of paper from her pockets "I've got a list of suspect on this piece of paper let's pick our targets"

"Odalia , Alador , Cecilia , triclops girl , a random thief , someone else me or Eda pissed off?!!" said Lilith reading the paper "seriously?" 

"What?! I can't remember the names of all the people I annoyed" said Scarlett 

"Well , we can cross off the first three , I don't think they're that petty" said Lilith before realizing "and now we have no specific suspects , except triclops girl? Scarlett you need to be more specific than that"

"Ok ok , how about we just run around checking everyone" said Scarlett smiling

"That seems like a wonderful idea! Let's go" said Eda smiling cheekily

"I know that smile! What're you gonna do Edalyn?" said Lilith annoyed 

"Nothing" said Eda in a tone that said she's definitely gonna do something

"Ugh you two are insufferable sometimes" said Lilith in a frustrated tone

"Let's go!" Yelled Scarlett excitedly

__

(Here would be a montage of Scarlett annoying people and checking their pockets, and Eda just pickpocketing them)

___

At lunch break

"Did you find it?" Asked Lilith tiredly 

"No , but I found this fake moustache" said Scarlett wearing the fake moustache before throwing it away

"Well I didn't find yours" said Eda smiling cheekily

"How many students did you pickpocket?" Asked Scarlett smiling 

"A few" said Eda smiling 

"Well.... we...couldn't find your lunch money....sorry Lilith" said Scarlett frowning sadly

"It's okay , if can live without it" said Lilith smiling and giving her little sister a head pat 

Then the two sisters smiled at each other

Seeing this, Eda got angry

"Ok , nope! The thief is NOT getting away with this" said Eda angrily before tracing circles in the air

"Edalyn , what are you doing?" Asked Lilith 

"If we can't find the one who did it , we'll just have to pick a fight with the entire school!" Said Eda before jumping on a lunch table "FOOD FIGHT!!!!"

Then from the circles Eda drew abominations spawned 

And started causing chaos 

Scarlett saw what Eda was doing and started making circles

And out of them came out spirits , spirits that are usually summoned from the Oracle coven glass balls were summoned with ease

"Food fight!!!!" Yelled Scarlett 

And it was chaotic , tables were thrown everywhere , food as well , even students

Then Scarlett saw a student getting thrown out of the school through a window 

She couldn't recognize the student due to them being thrown out so fast , but she recognized something that fell out of their pockets 

It was Lilith's lunch money!

She ran to it and grabbed it 

But then was attacked by one of the spirits she summoned 

"Hey! You're not supposed to attack me!" Said Scarlett angrily 

Then the spirit attacked her again 

And there she noticed what was going on

She began running to Eda

"Eda! The spirits have gained independence and are now attacking me!" Yelled Scarlett as she ran to Eda's side

"The abominations too!" Said Eda while dodging a table thrown by an abomination "we've gotta fi__"

Then suddenly the throwing stopped 

"Huh? It stopped , I guess they're back under control?" said Eda in confusion

"No , no they're not" said Scarlett as she redirected Eda's attention to where the summons were heading

"Oh no" said Eda as she what they were doing

They were fusing , all of them , until a giant spirit abomination was created 

"Run?" Said Scarlett 

"Yes" said Eda

The creature roared and threw a purple fireball at them

They dodged and ran 

They saw a knocked over table where they could hide 

Scarlett used her magic to teleport them behind the table , and behind it they found

Lilith!

""Lilith!"" Said the two sisters 

"What the heck did you two do?!" Whispered Lilith angrily 

"Shh , it's gonna hear us" said Eda worriedly 

"Wait" said Scarlett with widened eyes "shouldn't that thing feel where we are?"

Then the table behind them was lifted and the giant spirit abomination stared at them 

"""Farts""" the three sisters said in union

The creature spat another giant fireball from it's mouth 

The three sisters dodged 

"We have to defeat that thing or it'll destroy Hexside" said Eda 

"I'm with ya sister" said Scarlett before they both jumped forward to fight the beast

"Wai_" Lilith was about to yell but stopped because they already went

The monster kept spitting fireball at the Eda and Scarlett 

And they kept dodging them

Then the creature saw Lilith unmoving

Then it spat a beam of energy at her 

Scarlett and Eda saw this and ran to her each with a spell circle in hand

And they stood in front of her firing their own energy beam together

But the two beams were equal 

Seeing this Lilith was in a trans

"Lilith!" Yelled Scarlett as she began sweating from the strain 

"A little help here!" Said Eda who was in a worse condition than Scarlett

Then Lilith snapped out of her trans and jumped in to help them 

Drawing a circle and adding her power to her sisters' 

Their beam overpowered the monster's beam then it eradicated the monster entirely

The three sisters flopped on the ground With their backs 

Then they began laughing 

"Yeah! Clawthorne for the win!" Said Eda happily

Then they sat up

"He he , and yet after that we still couldn't find my lunch money" said Lilith happily 

"Nope , I've got it right here" said Scarlett as she handed Lilith her money 

"Thanks" said Lilith as she gave her little sister a head pat

"I can't believe it!!!" Yelled a voice they all knew too well

"""Principal Bump!!!""" Yelled the three sisters 

"A giant spirit abomination! Really?!" Said Bump angrily before calming down "and as much as I hate to admit it , what you did today was impressive"

"So we won't be going to detention?" Asked Scarlett 

"Ha ha. No" said Bump seriously "Detention! Now!" 

Then the two sisters walked together to detention 

__

They walked together inside the demon that was the detention room

"Ahh we're back" said Scarlett smiling 

"Ahh sweet second home" said Eda as she further in the room with her sister

"Hi Harry!" Said Scarlett to the worm demon in detention

"For the last time my name's not Harry!" Said the demon "ugh just go" 

Then the two sisters walked into a part of the room where the ones entering it wouldn't see them at first glance

Then Scarlett grabbed two rocks 

She put her hands on them and then the two rocks turned into two cups of juice

"Man I wish i could finally do that myself" said Eda as she took a cup

"Eh you'll get the hang of it eventually" said Scarlett taking a sip from her juice

Scarlett was always interested and curious about lots of things , after dabbling with magic , trying to achieve a result 

She gained several "neat" tricks 

The ability to turn something into something else was one of them

"Well , let that party begin" said Eda excitedly 

"Why do I feel we forgot something?" Said Scarlett wondering

"If we forgot it , then it's not important" said Eda smiling 

__

"My teeth!" Yelled Miss jenkinmire sadly

__

"Eh you're right , let's start!" Yelled Scarlett happily

____

I hope you can rate this chapter 

Tell me if it's good or not 

And tell your thoughts

Or comment anything, I enjoy the company

Toodles.


	2. Coventions and honors

Scarlett was in her room , waking up 

She yawned then saw that day's date

"Today's the convention!" Said Scarlett excitedly before jumping out of bed 

She got ready as fast as she could 

She didn't want to miss a second , so she got dressed up like lightning

"Today's the convention! Today's the convention!" Yelled Scarlett happily before getting out of her room 

And seeing Eda as excited as her

"Convention! Convention! Convention!" Yelled the sisters 

Then Eda carried Scarlett and both ran to Lilith's room 

And they barged in happily 

"Convention! Convention! Convention!" Chanted the two sisters in front of their older sister's bed

"Ugh it's too early for this" said Lilith tiredly on her bed 

Then Eda and Scarlett made the puppy eyes to Lilith 

"You're making that face aren't you" said Lilith tiredly without even looking 

They kept the puppy eyes going

"Ugh , fine just get out of my room" said Lilith tiredly

"Yay!!" Said Eda and Scarlett as they got out of Lilith's room 

___

"Convention! Convention!" Eda and Scarlett kept chanting

"I swear! Sometimes it feels like you're wearing power glyphs 24/7!" Said Lilith semi angrily

"C'mon Lily , we're just excited , remember the incident , you too were excited" said Eda teasingly 

"Hey!" Said Lilith blushing in embarrassment

"we won't tease you if you hurry up!" Said Scarlett happily 

"Fine" said Lilith rolling her eyes

___

"Ahh conventions" said Scarlett smiling "the place where all covens I wish I could join , are at one place" 

"I don't if you're being optimistic or pessimistic about this but today we shall have lots of fun!" Said Eda happily 

"Yeah!!!" Yelled Scarlett before Eda carried her on her back

"C'mon Lily! to the cooking coven!" Yelled Eda before blasting off to the cooking coven with Scarlett

And Lilith followed them 

Eda stole a lot of cupcakes , actually not just cupcakes but a lot of things , getting a crowd running after

Scarlett did a lot of things with multiple covens , getting them to beg her to enter their covens getting a crowd running after her as well

She ran and hid from the crowd , getting them to finally give up 

Lilith didn't do anything crazy and just watched the chaos 

"Had fun?" Asked Lilith smiling looking at her sister who were still hiding 

"Are they gone?" Asked Scarlett in fear 

"You can come out now Scarlett, they're gone" said Lilith smiling 

"*Sigh of relief* I nearly died there" said Scarlett catching her breath "those guys are really crazy"

"Why are they running after you?" Asked Lilith curiously "I can't come up with something you'd do that'd make covens come after you" 

"Recruitment , I showed more skill than I should've" said Scarlett crossing her arms 

"How are you so good at all types of magic again?" Asked Lilith curiously 

"I have a lot of free time" said Scarlett before fake coughing 

"And all that time goes into practicing magic?" Asked Lilith raising a brow

"It's not as sad as it sounds" said Scarlett before changing the subject "well! Do you know where Eda went?" 

"She saw a friend and went to hang out" said Lilith 

"Oh" said Scarlett frowning 

"Well you can hang out with me" said Lilith smiling 

"Ehhh" said Scarlett not knowing what to say 

"You don't wanna hang out with me do you?" Said Lilith sadly

"No!" Yelled Scarlett quickly "it's just you don't do anything fun in any place that has rules , all we'd do is just watch people luring witchlings into their covens or somethi_"

"*Sigh* it's okay , have as much fun as you can , and we'll meet up later for the emperor's coven show okay?" Said Lilith smiling weakly while giving her little sister a head pat

"Okay" said Scarlett sadly not knowing what else to say 

Then Lilith left Scarlett's side

Who was currently feeling as guilty as an actual criminal

________

"Ugh I feel bad" said Lilith tiredly "Scarlett must be feeling really guilty , how could i__"

Then she cut herself off , because something hit the back of her head

Not enough to knock her out , but enough to hurt a lot 

Then she looked behind her to see no one , but she heard some teen laughs 

"Ugh" said Lilith before ignoring it and moving on

Then she was suddenly dragged into a room 

A room full of student from all different covens 

And in the middle of that room was one person 

Cecilia

A 16 year old blonde girl with violet eyes who's in the illusionist coven

"What do you want from me?" Asked Lilith angrily 

"Straight to it huh?" Said Cecilia smiling "well ,I don't want anything from you Lilith Clawthorne" 

"Then what do you want?" Asked Lilith angrily 

"Simple , I want a rematch with your sister Scarlett Clawthorne" said Cecilia frowning 

"Then why don't you ask her?" Asked Lilith before realizing "she refused didn't she?"

"Yes , everytime anyone asks her for a rematch she refuses" said Cecilia frowning "I don't care why she refuses them , but I'm getting that rematch"

"Why are you so obsessed with a rematch with my sister?!" Asked Lilith Curiously 

"Why? , Because she beat me , a KID beat ME" said Cecilia angrily "do you know how humiliating it is for me to lose to a KID!"

Then Cecilia calmed herself down 

"Everyone here got humiliated by her" said Cecilia as she pointed towards the students in the room

"She didn't even fight us seriously" said one of the students 

"And they'll help me get to her" said Cecilia before frowning "I might have lost to her once I underestimated her before but this time I will go all out and I won't lose again"

Then she snapped her fingers 

And everyone in the room helped put Lilith in a trashcan , or at least tried

Lilith was strong , but she can't fight everyone , so she busted the door and ran away

"Uhh she ran away" said one of the students 

"Don't worry everything is going according to plan" said Cecilia with a sinister smile 

"Yeah if we actually laid a finger on the grudgby team leader , we would've been done for" said a different student  
___

Lilith ran away from the room until she Bumped (Badum tss) into Scarlett and Eda

Literally 

"Scarlett , Edalyn" said Lilith in surprise 

"Lilith!" Said the two sisters "we need to talk about something"

"No no no no" said Lilith quickly "listen Cecilia and others ar__" 

Then Lilith just realized what she just said 

"What did they do?!" Asked the two sisters angrily 

"Ugh" groaned Lilith before explaining

___

"That's so dumb!" Yelled Scarlett angrily "she isn't that strong!" 

"I know , it's weird , is she really convinced she can beat you?" Said Eda angrily

"Scarlett ,I have a question , why do you refuse rematches from other witchlings" said Lilith out of the blue 

"Oh , it's because I never go all out ,if didn't use my full power and won then a rematch won't matter" said Scarlett "unless it's sparring of course"

"I see" said Lilith looking down 

"So what will we do about Cecilia?" Asked Eda 

"What else will I do , kick her butt!" Said Scarlett angrily

"Wait! She could be planning someth__" said Lilith before getting cut off

"Lilith , I never underestimate anyone I fight , no matter who they are" said Scarlett reassuringly

"Ok , be safe out there" said Lilith smiling

"We'll be cheering you on!" Yelled Eda "let's go!"

"It was a bummer we had to miss the emperor's coven show , but this'll do" said Scarlett frowning

___

At the arena 

(P.s: I'm not good at the announcer thing)

"Today we witness a duel between two promising witchlings" said Principal Bump announcing the duel "we have Scarlett Clawthorne!"

Then ran into the arena was Scarlett 

"Then on the other side is Cecilia __" said Bump but was cut off 

"I don't think we need introductions"said Cecilia smiling

"Ok" was all Bump said 

Then the two witches walked into the middle of the arena 

"If I win , you stop pursuing that stupid revenge of yours , and you can't start a new one , your friends this too applies for your friends" said Scarlett seriously while extending her hand and making the oath circle

"And if I win , you'll have to say to everyone that I'm the better witch" said Cecilia smiling

"That's it?" Asked Scarlett in confusion 

"Yes , that's all I want" said Cecilia with a determined look

Then they shook hands through the circle 

And the oath was sealed

Then the duel began 

Cecilia threw a fireball at Scarlett immediately 

Scarlett dodged them and red lightning crackled in her hands 

She was copying Eda and not using her own fighting style , but she wasn't gonna use her full power immediately 

She got closer to Cecilia and fired a lightning bolt at Cecilia 

Cecilia blocked it and got knocked back slightly 

Then unnoticed by the two 

A fight started at the seats 

For some reason they all started fighting 

Then the fight spilled onto the arena 

Principal Bump was about to intervene but someone from the emperor's coven stopped him

The two then noticed when one of the ones who were watching , attacked Scarlett

Who blocked the attack , and blew them away with a fireball

Cecilia saw this and stopped attacking Scarlett 

She noticed another person that was about to attack Scarlett , it was one of the ones who helped her get this fight 

She pushed Scarlett out of the way and blew away the attacker 

"What?" Asked Scarlett in confusion 

"I didn't want this" said Cecilia "those idiots"

Cecilia wasn't too bad of a person 

She just has too much pride

Then Eda and Lilith came down to the arena 

"Hey! What're you doing partying without us?" Said Eda smiling

"Does everything you two do have to end with chaos?!" Asked Lilith annoyed 

"Well , for once Lilith , we'll be the clean up crew" said Scarlett happily before pointing at the fights that were going on then she turned to Cecilia "truce?" 

"Truce" she replied 

Then the 4 began stopping the fights

Or more like finishing it early

The emperor's coven saw all of this

___

Later after the clean up

Cecilia walked up to Scarlett 

"You win the duel Scarlett Clawthorne" said Cecilia before turning around to leave "I admit you're the stronger witch , and I lose no pride because i lost to you"

"I'm glad to hear that , don't like someone stalking me for fight till graduation" said Scarlett jokingly

Cecilia heard that and left silently

"I don't think she liked the joke" said Eda smiling 

"You think?" Said Lilith raising a brow 

"Regardless" said Scarlett before facing Lilith "Lily , wanna go hang out together , we'll do what you want"

Lilith smiled

"For what's left of a day" said Eda jokingly 

"You had to ruin it didn't you?" Said Lilith tiredly before smiling "I'd love to"

But they were interrupted by a voice

"May I speak to you three for a second" said an EC member

The three sisters were paralyzed after hearing this

And one thing was in all their minds 

"Uh oh"

But the result was not what they expected

"We'd like to ask you if you'd like to apply for the emperor's coven try outs when graduating" said the EC member "you seem like promising students so_"

The member didn't even get to finish before the three sisters agreed 

The emperor's coven was their dream after all 

Then they enjoyed the convention for a bit longer before leaving , and going home 

Happy 

How long will it last?

_______

Well here's episode 2 

I could make more episodes but I think two are enough for this portion 

There will be many more , just in a different time 

Next Episode 

A betrayal of blood

Also do tell me if Eda was 14 or 16 when she was cursed

Toodles.


End file.
